To Friends and Family
by TheExtraordinaryKB
Summary: Castle throws a Christmas Party. What happens when there is a little leaf hanging above two lucky people. NOT COMPLETE YET. I DON"T THINK ANYWAY.


"To Friends and Family. While were here on Christmas Eve." The mystery writer toasted followed by the clanking of glasses and the comfortable silence while each person took a small sip of wine.

"I'd like to make a toast too." Kate announced.

"The stage is all yours madam." Castle said holding his hands in a bow.

"Stop being a child and sit down." She ordered.

"Sorry." He muttered taking his seat beside her empty chair.

"To a great hero, a mentor, and a father figure to us all. A friend, To Captain Roy Montgomery."

"To Montgomery." Everyone recited taking another sip of wine.

The conversations started up again and Castle turned the Christmas tunes back on. It was nice and felt normal to her. She hasn't had a great time like this since her mom was murdered. He came up behind her disrupting her thoughts.

"Beautiful toast, Beckett." He complimented.

"Well, thanks for not making a joke about it."

"Like I said, I'm a wiseass, not a jackass." He said smiling.

"Hi Dad, hi Detective Beckett!" The teen came up to them.

"Alexis, please call me Kate." She reminded the girl.

"Kate, right. But Gram says you two need to look up." she said walking away slowly.

Castle looked up and Kate followed his actions. It was beautifully decorated with a red ribbon and fake white snow on the tips. They were standing under mistletoe. Everyone was watching now, Kate's dad nodding his head waiting for the moment to come, Martha standing next to him with a glass of wine in hand. In the back stood Lanie, Alexis, Jenny, Ashleigh and the boys.

"Darling what the hell are you waiting for. Kiss her before I'm 100." Martha spoke up clearly stating she was not on her first glass of wine.

"Sit down Mother." He commanded and turned to Kate.

"So…Um…" he started, "We….Uh…" he was never good with words when it really mattered.

"Shut up and kiss me Cas-" she couldn't finish her sentence before his lips smashed into hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hands on the small of her back doing the same. They were not even inches away, so close that they could feel the others heart beating. Everyone cheered and went back to the conversations after they broke apart.

"That was amazing." He said out loud. Just like when they kissed the first time in the dark alleyway distracting the guard so they could save Ryan and Esposito.

Kate and Castle were in the kitchen eating cherries when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Alexis called to her dad.

She opened the door and there she stood. Red hair, short skirt, tight top with a fur coat basically covering nothing.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I was in New York and decided to stop by. Nobody told me Rick was having a party." She said handing her coat to the teen and walking right in. She left no time for her to warn her dad.

Meredith spotted him in the kitchen and walked right over.

"Hi Kitten!" she said pushing Kate away wrapping her arms around Castle.

Castle looked at her and mouthed the word 'sorry' she just smiled and mouthed 'kitten' back to him. He rolled his eyes and released his grip on Meredith. He almost immediately went over to Kate and put his arm around her.

"So Rick, want to go top ten?" she asked all flirty.

"Actually Meredith, Me and Kate are together." He said placing a soft kiss on Kate's cheek. She smiled realizing how right she felt with him.

"Your muse." She sighed.

"Yes. My inspiration, my life. I would do anything for her." He pulled her in closer.

Meredith took the hint. "I'll come back when you're not dating your muse." She said turning around to walk away.

"That went well." He said looking at Kate still in his arms.

"It was even better to watch." She said through a smile.

He brushed by her and whispered, "That was so not funny."

He stood up on a chair and motioned Kate to grab one for her. She did and he helped her up. Everyone watched them now and were all a little confused.

"Ok, were going to do presents first." He started, "Then we will watch a movie and eat the warm homemade cookies in the oven, but, we have to save some for Santa."

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree like a family. Alexis and Ash went first. Alexis gave Ash a new watch to replace the one he broke in gym and a mixed CD of all his favorite songs. Alexis got some Chocolate, a CD of her favorite songs, a beautiful necklace and a matching bracelet. Castle and Beckett both got her some expensive earrings that she wanted forever. Kate got some jewelry and perfume from Lanie. Castle got her a diamond bracelet and loved her reaction when she opened it. Her eyes got big and her mouth opened slightly. She hugged him and kissed him and told him she loved it. Castle got a new watch from Kate since he broke his while taking down a suspect who was about to shoot her. He also got some DVDs like White Noise 2 and Serenity. When everyone was finished Castle went to grab the cookies and Kate grabbed the DVD. They were watching ELF. Everyone cuddled up around the TV. Martha and Jim sat in chairs and Alexis, Ash, and Jenny and Ryan cuddled up on the floor. Lanie and Espo cuddled on one side of the couch leaving the other side for Castle and Beckett. Kate put the movie in and fell into Ricks arms.


End file.
